


gamble on this (podfic)

by MTKiseki



Series: this ain't no fairytale (podfic) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, I'll get to slash eventually I swear, Item Shop AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Recettear AU, adventurer!Tom, best read in series order, sorcerer!shopkeeper!Harry, they shop together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTKiseki/pseuds/MTKiseki
Summary: Podfic for | Gamble on This | by RenderedReversedLength: 10:37CV: MTKisekiA casual shopping trip leads to a surprising revelation, for both Tom and Harry. Nothing quite beats the trust between friends.





	gamble on this (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [gamble on this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681350) by [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed). 



> //hugs again  
> two in one day :>  
> ♥  
> (this is also to motivate you, rere, to work on that Tomarry Big Bang fic)


End file.
